The background of the present invention is the need of being able to provide cooling in a drill rig, or in a drilling unit, which is an established synonymous concept in the technical field, to all the cooling-dependent components that are arranged therein. By cooling-dependent components, for instance, engine, compressors and hydraulic-oil pumps are intended, as well as the fluids that circulate in the above-mentioned system and that run the risk of accumulating too much heat upon use. Said components with the appurtenant cooling elements and fans associated therewith are accommodated in an engine house arranged in the drill rig. The cooling elements consist, for instance, of an engine water cooler, a charge-air cooler, a hydraulic-oil cooler and a compressor cooler.
A generally recognized way to solve the above-mentioned problems is to place one or more fans, which presses or sucks air through cooling elements intended for the purpose. Previously, the fans have rotated at the highest rotation speed, highest power, all the time the drill rig has been in operation, without regulation of the same and independently of the cooling demand of the components of the drill rig.
Frequently or always, the different cooling elements have different instantaneous needs of cooling air, which makes the fan, consequently more or less all the time, operating more than necessary in relation to the need for either of the cooling elements or even all cooling elements.
The problem with the above-mentioned way of controlling, or to be precise, not controlling the fans, is that the cooling elements that have lower cooling demand than what the fans provide run the risk of becoming overcooled, above all when the drill rig is used in cold climates.
An additional disadvantage of letting the fan operate at a constantly high rotation speed (highest power) is that the sound level from the fans and thereby also the sound level in the driver's cab is pronounced.